Going Under
by Dragonmistriss
Summary: My first songfic. Todd sits in his room, pondering his life with the Brotherhood. ((I'm no good at summaries -.-))


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men, *sigh* sad as it is.   
  
Summary: My first songfic. It has Toad sitting in his room and thinking about his life with the Brotherhood. Song by Evanescence.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The day was drowning into the darkness of light, the sun suffocating and dying to let the moon live on. Toad glanced out his window, watching it all and sighed heavily....so much like his own life. He moved away from the window and across the shambles that made up his room. His dull yellow-green eyes flickered up to his old stereo as he put in a cd and pushed play.  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you.   
  
50,000 tears I've cried.  
  
Screaming, decieving and bleeding for you  
  
and you....still won't hear me!  
  
I'm going under!  
  
Don't want your hand this time.  
  
I'll save myself...  
  
...maybe I'll wake up for once.  
  
Now tormented daily  
  
defeated by you.  
  
Just when I, thought I'd reached the bottom!  
  
IIIIIIIiiiiiIIIII....diiiiiiiieeeeeee again  
  
I'm goin' under!  
  
Drowning you.  
  
I'm fallin' forever.  
  
I've got to break through.  
  
I'm goin' under!"  
  
A knock on his door jolted him out of his song, it also jolted the banged up cd player into paused mode. Angerily, he stalked over to his locked door and opened it.  
  
"Yo, can't a guy get a little priva......"  
  
He stopped at the sight of Wanda, standing in his doorway with a robe on over her nightgown, arms crossed and foot tapping irritably.  
  
"No, you can't. Not as long as it keeps me from sleeping! Keep it down, frog-boy!"  
  
"S-Sure thing sugarplum!"  
  
Her hand made a rough connection with the side of his face, sending him wheeling back a few feet.  
  
"Don't call me that..."  
  
She snarled. With that she turned and stalked back down the hall and into the darkness. A small cheer was heard from the other rooms as Pietro, Fred, and Lance applauded her. Wanda gave a low snarl, and they fell silent as well. Todd moved back and shut his door, hand holding his sore face. Walking back over to his stereo and turning down the volume just a little before he hit it to make it jump back into play so he could continue with his song.  
  
"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
  
So I don't know whats real and whats not.  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
  
so I can't trust myself anymore!  
  
IIIIIIIIIiiiiiiIIII....diiiiieeeee again.  
  
I'm going under!  
  
Drowning you.  
  
I'm falling forever!  
  
I've got to break through.  
  
So go on and scream....scream at me  
  
So far, so far away....  
  
I won't be broken again!  
  
I've got to breathe,  
  
I can't keep going under!"  
  
The guitar solo made him fall silent, though he glared at his door just waiting for someone else to barge in and tell him to shut up. Just like every night. He was just there because he had no where else to turn, and they all knew that. This kindled the passionate rage with which he finished the song off with.   
  
"IIIIIIIiiiiiiIII....diiiiiieeeee again.  
  
I'm going under!  
  
Drowning you!  
  
I'm falling forever!  
  
I've got to break though!  
  
I'm going under!  
  
Going under!  
  
I'm going under..."  
  
The song ended with one last, powerful note from the guitar and Todd found himself forced down to the floor. He looked up to see Peitro standing there, his face twisted into a rage filled snarl.  
  
"You will be going under if you don't shut up! And I'll see to it that Lance puts you more than 6 feet under, got it?"  
  
"Whateva..."  
  
Toad sighed in response, lifted off the ground as Pietro grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Whateva you say..."  
  
Todd quickly corrected himself, holding his hands out beside him to show his innocents. Pietro dropped him roughly to the floor and walked out, muttering under his breathe words that Todd couldn't make out. He looked over at his cd player. It had died on him again. He sat on the floor of his room in silence, the only light bulb that kept it lit flickered on and off and then went out. In the solenm darkness, his voice echoed.  
  
"I've already gone under..."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Note: Hey, I hope you enjoyed it ^.^ Please don't kill me in the reviews...it was my first attempt at a songfic! 


End file.
